janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan
Personality Megan is by nature over-protective. She is attracted to dominant, muscular men, but can hold her own with them and is not afraid of conflict. She longs for children. In crises, especially when one of the unit members is wounded or in distress, she fights for them like a lioness. Megan is a perfect organiser and runs the administration of the unit well. Megan would like to wrap Amber in cotton-wool and protect her from any risk, even from unpleasant knowledge. As a counsellor, Megan can be opinionated and nosy. Early Years On teen level, Megan had a boyfriend who encouraged her to play teen games, and who was later assigned to Hive Defence. She reached the level of Colonel in those games, the highest possible rank except for champion. She married one of Keith's Strike Team members soon after joining Keith's unit. He died on an emergency run when Keith's telepathy cut out. Work History Before working for Amber, Megan was deputy to the leader of Keith's Administrative Team. She has over a decade of experience. Unit Responsibilities Megan is in charge of the administration of Amber's Telepath Unit, including recruitment, and also of safeguarding Amber's health and psyche. Megan is a qualified physician herself, and has a medical unit under her which takes care of any illness or injury in the Unit (including routine surgery.) Her work profile includes counselling the telepath; Lottery chooses people with over-protective tendencies for her position, who can even substitute for the telepath's parents to some extent. However, her approach is not suitable for Amber, and this role is taken over by Buzz later on. Summary Telepath Megan administers most of the tests that awaken Amber's talent, takes her to Hive Futura and breaks the news of her Lottery result. Hers is the the first mind that Amber reads, and she is deeply affected by Megan's mourning of her recently deceased husband. Adika is attracted to Megan but pushes too hard, causing some emotional distress that affects Amber too. After Fran's firing, Megan tries to resign but Amber does not accept that. In the final part of the book, when Eli is badly injured, Megan gets him to a specialist team immediately. Defender Megan's rejection of Adika continues to cause problems, causing Megan to resign once more. Lucas and Amber recruit a replacement counsellor that better fits with Amber's needs. However, Megan once again proves her worth after the catastrophic fire which injures two team members, and Amber persuades her to stay on. Megan has decided to have her late husband's child (or possibly twins) but by delegating more, she can still fulfill her main role of administering the unit. She and Adika get engaged, but will not marry until after she gives birth. Hurricane Megan comes along on the Sea Farm mission and assists Atticus in surgery of a badly hurt person from another Hive's fishing fleet. Borderline Megan now is pregnant with twins, and recruits another deputy. She also organises the rapid installation of a small private park which will help Amber fight off fragmentation.